The Silhouette of a Swan
by l'il pirate
Summary: A stuborn compass. An undieing and hidden love. Sparrowbeth *One of my first attempts at writing, to see some of my newer stuff check out my bio*
1. Chapter 1

The Silhouette of a Swan

Life wasn't the same for the infamous Captain after the intrepid escape from Davy Jones and forfeiting his last chance for immortality to save young William Turner. When all things seemed to be lost, when everything seemed over the last ray of hope shone forth to a bright new day, as most saw it for their last chance at a second chance, but of course Jack had other idea's. For weeks after, William took charge of the Locker and Elizabeth waited for him to return, Gibbs had questioned Jack's decision on that dangerous night aboard the Dutchman. Of course it wasn't very often that Jack Sparrow gave up something of his own, without a way of getting it back. And with William's life sworn to the locker, Gibbs couldn't see anyway of Jack _talking_ himself into a piece of immortality. After many prodding's and Sparrow-like queer answers, Gibbs gave up on his quest to find out the real reason Captain Sparrow gave up that treasure, and as he did Jack looked out to sea, watching the magnificent red sun set, he whispered the real reason to himself.

' _I did it for her.' _Jack told himself with a sad continence.

And for once in those many weeks his, _ehm_, friends, whom he nicknamed _Sober_ and _Drunk_, were both silent on his feelings. Because nothing could deny that his feelings weren't true. He had risked his life, his crew… _his ship_, and _given up _his treasure… and all this was done for her, _Elizabeth_.


	2. Chapter 2

After seven months of plundering on the sea's Jack was amazingly sober. As a pirate, of course he had rum, but he had never spent a night completely drunk, or even an evening eyeing up or flirting with strumpets at Tortuga. Whenever they stopped at Tortuga Jack would go for a drink but always return to the Pearl and take watch while the crew spent their time drinking and buying their way to a enjoyable night.

While the Pearl floated silently in harbour one night outside of Tortuga Jack sat in his cabin, as he did most nights or even certain days. He would sit at his desk maps spread out in front of him, a rum bottle balanced in his ever swaying hand while he stared at various spots of his cabin. Perhaps out the window, at the flickering candle, at his bed, a map on the wall, a small chest on a cabinet, which held his kohl, which he applied to his eyelids every morning, or most often his compass laying on his desk open and always pointing to…_her_.

Jack did his best to keep focussed on the Pearl, the crew, any present ventures, _and his rum _but every night when he lay awake in his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his beloved ship he always remembered her and that one kiss they had shared, the one who had gotten him through his time inside _Beastie_ and as he spent his mad time trapped in the locker. Of course being _Jack Sparrow. _he had never let on, but finally when his sun baked brain had a chance to air out during the last battle with Davy Jones, and that Beckett _creep_ he had to fight most passionately to rid himself of those very _unlike-him _feelings for that _one_, English, headstrong, mouthy, and _incredibly_ beautiful woman. Every time Elizabeth's brandy eyes began to pelage him once again Jack would make his way out onto the deck and spend his time beneath the stars all night steering his beloved Pearl, or watching the waves, or he would stay in his cabin, drinking rum, thumbing maps and staring at that ever consistent direction of his compass needle.

All these feelings that now exasperate the legendary Captain Sparrow were quite amazing as well as strange and frightening, to anyone who might have come to know but to Jack _himself_. Jack, the same pirate that never loved a woman long enough to see her twice, the same man who loved only _one woman _in his life, his long dead sister, Brianna. There was no one else, no woman who had secured Jack's deep feelings, no one woman who has captured and kept Jack's undivided attention when near, no one woman whom Jack loved before he any flirting or kissing was done, no one woman like the governor's daughter, the one woman who had done all these things and more to poor old Jack.

Jack had an amazing amount of self control over the months that came, he steered clear of that island on which Elizabeth waited, and watched for her love and husband to return, but still every night Jack spent in his cabin he was watching her, through the needle of his compass he watched her, and wished things could have been different, namely her in his cabin with him instead of in the whelp's home and heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after two years of endless agony Jack's compass moved. He had been sitting at his desk again, it was a very late night. Jack sat his chair, a rum bottle hanging from it half full over the chair's arm. Jack watched his desk, and the needle of the compass as he began to drift of to sleep. His eyes had just began to fall when he whispered allowed ever so softly.

"Goodnight luv."

And the needle moved! Jack opened his eyes, he had seen the needle move just as he was about to sleep, he stared at the compass. In two years the needle never moved, always pointing to Elizabeth but now, it moved. It had been so long Jack started in amazement. Jack lifted his head and watched the compass, nothing moved. Jack smirked and tossed a glazy look at the compass, as if it were Elizabeth herself.

"To much rum I think, eh luv?"

The needle moved! Jack dropped his bottle of rum and it smashed on the floor glass and rum shooting everywhere, but he didn't notice, he was staring at the compass.

"luv?" he asked, looking at the compass closer with troubled eyes.

The compass didn't' move.

Jack cocked his head and tried again.

"On the move are you?"

This time the needle spun around once then stopped, pointing the same way as before.

"Oh, and where might your destination be?" he asked with a smirk, enjoying this little game.

The compass spun around again, but this time twice then stopping dead, pointing straight at Jack.

Jack looked at the compass, staring at his hard for two minutes without a sound. Then Jack shook his head sadly and moved forward towards the compass, he touched the lid gingerly then shut it over the needle and instruments inside. After he shut the lid tight, he tapped the top a few times as if scolding it then moved back with a sigh.

"_Wishful thinking Jack." _He sighed to himself. "_How can you want her so bad you'll talk to a compass?"_

"Do yourself a favour ol' boy and get it out of your head, what makes you think she'd want _you_ after marrying the whelp?"

"**What makes you think I wouldn't?" a new voice.**

"You love him Lizzie, you married em." Jack replied to the wind mimicking that beautiful voice amazingly well.

"That was before he left for the locker Jack. Why should I have to live my life just waiting for him to come back, every ten_ years, even _Willwouldn't expect me to wait that long."

"Give 'em a chance Lizzie, if the whelp love's you as much as I do you have naught to worry about, he'll be back."

"Jack, I cant wait for him to come back. Ten years is too long… I…"

"I'd give ten years just to see you from sun-up to sunrise." Jack replied gently, with an amazing amount of care and tenderness in his voice, not brio.

"Jack I'm alone… for ten years I'll be on that bloody island guarding this _bloody_ heart from every one. I'm tired of it, and I wont do it!"

Jack smirked, the wind sure had the right touch with Lizzie's attitude.

"What'cha do then luv?"

"I dug a hole and put the _bloody thing _in it then left for the Pearl."

"To bad you didn't stop by Tortuga and grab some rum…" Jack smirked, _dreams were always better with rum._

It was then that a thick bottle was placed before Jack on his desk. It wasn't until now that Jack actually looked at the thing he had been conversing with. Jack looked up, following the slender tanned hand which was gripping the bottle's neck. He followed the hand to an arm and arm to a shoulder, a shoulder to a neck then a face. At once seeing the face Jack stood, partially stumbling back a step of two, it was the face in which tormented him for so many years.

"Lizzie." he breathed, hard and in shock as well as … well shock.

Elizabeth smiled, she was sitting on his desk before him gingerly.

"Jack." she returned with a beautiful smirk.

After a moment of staring Jack, composed himself slightly, and finally got up the courage to ask, before he moved.

"Why did you come here Lizzie?"

"Why?" she asked and slid off the table, gently, as she stepped towards Jack. Suddenly Jack recovered, with the hint of seduction in Elizabeth's voice urging him to regain control. Jack's deep brown eyes softened and a small smirk crept onto his face. Elizabeth now, standing inches from Jack gave him another smile and reached up for his hat which she took off his head and then laid it gently onto the table beside them.

"Where else would a lonely girl go but to _Captain_ Sparrow for help."

At the word '_help_' Jack faltered.

"Help? You wouldn't by any chance be wanting a nanny for some _small person _now would.."

Elizabeth's eyes grew deeper but with a hint of sadness, as well as want as she looked into Jack's deep brown eyes,

" Jack."

"Yes luv?"

She just watched him.

"There is no babe."

"Ah, now I would be suspecting that…"

"Jack."

Jack looked down at Elizabeth, as she looked at him, sternly but pleadingly.

"Oh." He smiled. "I'm suspecting that '_Jack_' is you telling me to shut and.."

"Jack!"

Jack laughed, then moved his arms to Elizabeth's waist. At once Elizabeth's mood seems to calm and she watched Jack now, as if making up for lost time. The Jack leaned his face down and kissed Elizabeth with as much feeling he could put into it without knocking her over, and when he pulled away he watched as she opened her eyes slowly then rested her head on his chest- _no slap_, this was even better than rum Jack thought to himself with a smile. But he couldn't believe she was here, with him.

"Better luv?"

"Aye captain."

A smash jolted Jack from his chair, and with a exasperated

"_Augh_!"

With that queer yell Jack fell back onto the floor. He had been leaning back in his chair again with his feet on his desk-asleep. Jack and the chair had fallen backwards with the smash. And the bottle of rum, rolled away from him, he had been apparently clutching it in his lap.

"Land Ho!" came a cry from the deck beyond his cabin door.

Jack looked around his cabin, it was just as he had left it last night, but there was no Elizabeth, not even a hint that she had been there. Jack stood up and picked up his chair setting it back on it's feet, compass open on the table maps spread out before him, his bed not touched-_again_, his door shut firmly and another bottle of rum laying empty on the table. As Jack looked around his chair, after he stood it up.

"Bugger." he sighed, there was no smashed bottle on the floor, it was dry and clean, his bed was made- the way he usually did and there wasn't even _a sent _of woman in the air or _on him _at tall.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sighed, stood plopped the rum bottle on his desk grabbed the compass tied it to his belt, grabbed his coat and threw it onto his shoulder's, stuck his pistol in his belt and picked his hat off the desk and fixed it more comfortably on his head then strolled out onto the deck muttering curses at his painful dreams. They had been so real, so life like he had half been expecting to see Elizabeth swing by on a rigging as he walked onto the deck but instead he had to settle for Pintel and Ragetti fighting over the proper way to tie a knot. All Jack did was send them a scowl as he swung around and swaggered up the stairs to the top deck, to Gibbs at the helm.

"What's all the _to-do _Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, a hint of irritation inevitably heard in his voice, Jack couldn't help it, his dreams were getting worse and he hadn't gotten a night of peaceful sleep in months.

"We've spotted land Captain." Gibbs retorted, apparently blind to Jack's annoyance.

"But there's no land…"

" 'cept" Gibbs continued.

"We were _far_ off course from this _bloody_ island… we didn't…" Jack looked around fast then back at Gibb's his deep eyes narrowing.

"_Why_ did we set a course to this _location_ Mr. Gibbs?"

"I haven't the slightest Captain." Gibbs retorted honestly. " I just assumed watch nay minutes ago Sir."

Jack clenched his jaw and walked to the edge of the deck, fighting the erge to just jump over and just drown now. The he swung around, maybe his dream wasn't for nothing, maybe it did mean something.

"Mr. Gibbs bring me the crewman which'as on watch his morn?" Jack said sternly, a new tone for him.

Gibbs nodded "Aye aye Captain."

Then he walked briskly to the edge of the upper deck and looked over at the crew men at work below.

"Cotton!" Gibbs yelled

Jack rolled his eyes.

"_Fantastic the mute_!" Jack muttered to himself.

Cotton made his way up to the upper deck quickly and stood next to Gibbs, who now stood beside Jack.

"The captain has a few questions for you Cotton." Gibbs said

Cotton looked at Jack blankly.

"Mr. Cotton, why are we sailing straight for said island we were to avoid?" Jack asked with his normal jerky gestures, swaying motions, and wide but stern eyes.

There was a silence before Mr. Cotton's parrot screeched out from the rigging above.

"Calling… vrockk…. Calling!" it screeched.

"Apparently there was a _calling_ Captain." Gibbs pointed out kindly.

"Do I look deaf?" Jack asked harshly, waving his hands about, Gibbs moved back a step but held his collected stance, he was used to Jack's out burst's, especially lately.

"What kind of calling Mr. Cotton?" Jack asked

"The _parrot_ Captain." Gibbs pointed out.

Jack did his usual look away- show his gold teeth- stare for a moment at nothing at all then look back and then he looked up causally.

"Mr. Cotton's _parrot_… same question." he finally said.

"Vrock… land calling… vrock… land calling." The parrot replied.

"What was it?" Jack asked quickly, then there was silence.

"Captain.." Gibbs started.

"Mr. Cotton's _parrot_… I'm asking the _bloody_ _parrot_!" Jack exclaimed.

The parrot seemed to take offence with Jack's yelling, it screeched then flew up to the top of the mast, settling next to Marty as he kept watch.

Jack was about to reach for his pistol and shoot the bird when Ragetti and Pintel came running up the stairs, stood a few feet away, talking in there usual giddy voices and scolding each other the whole way.

"Captain, we saw the shore the same time the bird did." Pintel said quickly.

"We did, we did Captain." Ragetti retorted, as if affirming the claim.

"Shut up! I'll tell 'em!" Pintel growled

"Sorry." Ragetti replied remorsefully.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

"_Gents_!" Gibbs exclaimed irritated himself with the two. "You 'ave something to tell the captain tell it and be off, he has no patience to deal with the likes of you this morn!"

" 'xcuse us then Captain but we'en saw the shore early dis morn and see a flag raised above the hills, it be your crest Captain!" Pintel explained.

Jack turned and looked out to shore, towards the island. He didn't see a flag.

"It gone now captain, it disappeared in the morn fog, we just caught sight of it once, like a ghost flag." Ragetti explained clumsily.

Jack still watched the shore, both curious and fearful… _fearful_ of his feelings. Jack made a face and turned towards the deck.

"Mr. Gibbs prepare a party and row ashore. See to it that _the_ _Mrs_. _Turner_ is visited and _kindly_ ask her to remove me flag from said island."

Gibbs looked a bit surprised that Jack would have thought- or known, that Elizabeth was the one flying the flag but he nodded and replied none the less.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said following Jack as he walked past the helm and down the stairs to the deck.

"…But don't you want to be the one to go ashore, seeing that…" Gibbs asked

"Seeing _what_ Mr. Gibbs?!" Jack asked, turning abruptly before his cabin door.

"You and the Turner's be such close acquaintances." Gibbs retorted

Jack made another face, the kind of silly disgusted look, raising his hands so do the drunken wave off he narrowed his eyes.

"I tell ya' what Gibbs ol' boy…" Jack said stepping closer and waving his hands about in his normal fashion.

Gibbs listened intently, hoping he was getting somewhere finally.

"No." Jack said, after a heightened suspense, turned abruptly and stepped for his cabin again.

"Why not Jack?" Gibbs asked

"'Cause I don't want to!" Jack replied, sounding like a spoilt child, he stepped into his cabin and shut the door before Gibbs could utter another word.

Jack stayed in his cabin until the long boat was lowered into the water, with Gibbs, Marty, Samuel, and Marian aboard. Jack walked out to the railing watching them disappear into the thin fog that surrounded the island in the morn. When the long boat vanished all that could be seen was the hills peaking out above the fog as it started to dissipate in the raising sun's heat. Jack stood at the railing for only a few moments then he walked back to his cabin, shutting the door firmly he went back to his desk, his maps and his compass.


	5. Chapter 5

The longboat didn't return until near night fall. As soon as they arrived Gibbs went to Jack's cabin, without knocking he opened the door a walked in. Jack, who was sitting at his desk hunched over a map with a bottle of rum in his hand looked up irritated.

"Heard of knocking mate?" he asked bleakly as Gibbs stopped before his desk.

Gibbs didn't say a word all he did was dropped the flag, the one he retrieved from the island, before him and stare at his captain.

Jack stood up.

"Anything else?" he asked bitterly, seeing Gibbs' unnatural behaviour.

"She wants to see you _Jack_." Gibbs said sadly.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he stepped back slightly, rather socked, but he quickly banished those feeling and replaced them with bitterness.

"If'n she has some desire to see me she'll have to.." he said bitterly

"She cant."

Jack stared at Gibbs inquisitively.

"_Go_ and seeherJack." Gibbs said brokenheartedly, before Jack could speak, then turned and left, but he stopped at the door and faced the captain.

"_When_ you do the longboat's ready." then Gibbs was gone.

Jack spent the whole night standing in his cabin, trying to decide what to do. Gibbs was serious, Jack needed to go to the island and see Lizzie, he couldn't cower in his cabin, he must go-Gibbs said he must. If Lizzie needed him he'd go… no, she wasn't _Lizzie_ anymore. No he wouldn't make a fool of himself always helping her, she had married the eunuch not him, if she had married him instead of William she would have nothing to worry about, he would always…_no_. Jack shook his head, he hadn't asked her, she hadn't married him and it would never happen. Jack went on like this for hours pacing in his cabin, until he finally left his cabin early morn and got into the longboat, alone, and made the slow row to shore. Once Jack was ashore he wandered the Island until he came upon the small village. It was early morning now and few people were out. Jack walked through the village a bit until he gave up on trying to find Elizabeth himself and asked someone.

Jack went to a small woman tending to chicken's nearby. She looked like a young girl not much over fifteen.

"Mrs. Turner?" she asked once Jack questioned.

"Aye."

"You know you be the second who asked for Mrs. Turner, a few people came by yesterday, they'd were dressed as you.."

"They'n part of me crew, now you'n know where I can find 'er?" Jack asked, not up to games this morning.

The girl gave Jack a smirk.

"She lives in the last house on the right." The girl pointed to a small grey stone house close to the rode.

"Come I'll take you there."

The girl took Jack right to the door, knocked on it and called out her name.

"Mrs. Turner, it's Mandy. You've got another visitor, shall I show him in fur yah?"

Jack heart leaped at the reply.

"Thank you Mandy, I'll be fine. But let him in." Elizabeth's clear voice was heard coming from inside the house.

"You sure Mrs. Turner? He looks like a queer one, he a.." Mandy continued calling from the door, eyeing Jack up and down suspiciously.

"I'm sure Mandy, he's an _old_ _friend_. Let him in please." Elizabeth replied, her voice sounding weak coming from inside the little house.

"Okay." Mandy opened the door wider.

"Off you go." She motioned for Jack to enter and was off. Jack stood at the door feeling awkward and misplaced here.

"Come in Jack." Elizabeth said gently, but still not immerging from the back of the house.

Reluctantly Jack stepped over the threshold of the house and the shut the door behind him.

"Follow the hall back here Jack." she said again, gently, urging Jack on.

Jack needed it, every step was slow and cautious. He was just waiting for some ill fate behind the door where Elizabeth's voice was, or worse she would be absolutely fine and his feelings would be too much to control, she would be tempting him and he was afraid he might break. Finally Jack was at the door, and after a deep breath he pushed it open.

"Hello Jack."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's eyes rested upon a small sickly looking figure sitting wrapped up in a quilt sitting in a rocking chair. The woman had Elizabeth's voice and her brandy blond hair but her skin has lost it's gold glow, her face was thin and pale, her eyes hollow and dull, this wasn't _Lizzie_.

"Lizzie?" he asked before knowing he had said then.

The woman smiled, her eyes sad. "It's good to hear that name again at last."

"But yes Jack… it's me." she said softly, in a tone that nearly broke his heart.

Jack stood at the door as if paralyzed in the position, he couldn't help but stare.

"Not much to look at anymore am I?" she asked, then coughed which broke her smile off her face violently.

"What's happened to…"

"I'm _sick_ Jack." she told him, sitting back in the chair.

Jack had sensed this, yes but he couldn't believe it, Elizabeth had always been so full of life, so spirited, so strong… What had happened.

"But.."

"I wasn't strong enough Jack." she said sadly.

Finally Jack moved, swiftly he went to her side, and knelt before her taking her small gaunt hand in his strong weathered one without a moment's thought, she didn't protest but squeezed it gently.

"What are you talking about luv?" he asked, his eyes so hurt seeing her like this.

"Jack…" she said softly looking at him. "I need your help… there' no one else…"

Another cough seized her then she sat back, her breathing shallow.

"Rest Lizzie, you'n tell me later…" Jack said remorsefully.

"No." she stopped him. "I don't have much time."

"Lizzie no. You're fine. You'll be fine, get some rest I'll…" Jack interrupted, rubbing her freezing hand affectionately.

"Jack listen to me!" Elizabeth exclaimed exhaustedly.

Jack stopped and looked at her dejectedly.

"Jack you're the only one that can help me, if you don't.. I don't know what I'll do… I'm afraid.."

"Lizzie." Jack shushed her. "Luv, I'll do anything for you."

Jack's heart felt strong, seeing her again his feeling and dreams were silent, he wasn't daydreaming now, Lizzie was here, within his grasp he could do or say anything but she was sick, this visit wasn't for Jack to confess feelings now, it was to help Elizabeth, not him. And he knew that, that's all that he had in mind now, he wanted to help _Lizzie_ if it was the last thing he did or she saw or felt.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"Jack this isn't the same…"

"You need help and I'll give it, no matter what it might'n be." Jack reassured her.

"Jack… I'm _dieing_." She said gently. "I'm dieing and Will is gone, my father is gone, everyone I trust, that would help me is gone… _except you_. You've _always_ been there, even if you were always bloody stubbornandarrogant_, sometimes, _ you were still there when I needed help, when I needed you… I need you _now_ Jack and I'm not teasing."

Elizabeth slowed and then stopped, she looked at Jack, her eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones which she had fantasised about and faltered under so many years ago. However now something was different, she needed something from him and this time it wasn't s feeling of dependence or pleasure, she stared at him without faltering. This was very serious, and he was the only one she wanted to fulfill this role.

"Jack I need you to take my daughter." She finally whispered.

Jack stared at Elizabeth, had he heard her right, did she say…

"I told you I wasn't strong enough… the birth near killed me and her, but she was strong. She's a fighter just like _you_. After she was born I became worse and worse until now... Jack I'm not going to make it much longer. I need you to take her and care for her…" Elizabeth said softly. "Jack, I need you to _swear_ you'll take care of her… _please Jack_, there's _no one _else.."

'_This is your chance Jack. Do it for her. Do it for _your_ Lizzie_.' a voice inside told him.

Jack squeezed her hand gently. "I'll do _anything_ for you luv, _even_ take on the lass, I'll raise her as you wish…"

"Raise her as _your own _Jack… that's all… that is what I've wished for." Elizabeth whispered.

"I've always thought of her as if she was _yours_. She reminded me of you so, or _maybe_ I had just wished she had been yours." Elizabeth continued gently, her eyes averted from Jack's momentarily as she explained which make Jack's hand wind through her own finger's tighter, his eyes were soft and so very sad as he thought about how much he had wished for the same thing.

Jack's eyes softened even more as he replied "I'll raise her then, I'll _protect_ her and _love_ her asmyown… _your_ _daughter_."

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth whispered, sounding more tired than ever.

Elizabeth called out as loudly as she could- which wasn't much- for the little girl.

Jack sat by Elizabeth's feet, and just as he was about to speak again there was a little pitter patter of small feet coming from the hall. Jack turned, and saw a little girl. She was not much older than three- he guessed- with brandy coloured hair pulled back in a braid, bright eyes and dressed in a little beige dress. She looked at Jack timidly and scurried over to Elizabeth who put her hand out to the little girl. The little girl went straight to Elizabeth and stood wedged up beside her, Jack looked down at the little girl and pushed a few strands of hair from her face before speaking.

"Grace this is… your _daddy_." she said softly.

Jack just stood there even though the term _daddy_ should have raised a bit of alarm for the middle aged pirate bachelor having _nothing_ to do with children and suddenly bequeathed with the future of a child, he didn't reply or retort. Jack seemed captivated by the beauty of the little girl, and even though in his mind he was trying to tell himself this was Elizabeth's child his heart refused to believe that that that young girl, the governor's daughter, who had been chased through the seas by pirates, the one who had learned to sword fight, drink and plunder had birthed a child… the woman he had come to love hadbirthed_ a child_, without his knowledge, and raised it alone.

"Jack." Elizabeth said taking Jack out of his stare.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and the little girl who was now standing on her own.

"Jack… this is Grace."

Jack looked back at the little girl, a smile crept onto his face as he watched her.

" 'ello luv." he said gently.

The little girl gave Jack a gentle smile as she watched him, apparently she liked him, as all women did, Jack seemed to have an air about him that any female felt comfortable with and around him no matter their age. Grace stepped out from Elizabeth again the looked at her mother, to Jack and back to Elizabeth.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth said softly. Watching the cute scene with much happiness at her daughter's apparent fascination and fondness toward Jack.

Grace stepped towards to Jack slowly, who now sat on the floor in front of Elizabeth's chair, watching the little girl approach as if there was nothing else existing in the world. Once at Jack, Grace lifted her tiny fingers to the beads hanging in Jack's hair. Jack's face held a handsome smile as he watched her delight as she looked at them, totally engrossed in the trinket's hanging in jack's hair.

Grace giggled the looked to her mum.

"Beeds." she said and Elizabeth nodded, with her own motherly smile.

'_Holy bugger, she talks!_'' Jack's smile brightened, his eyes shinning as the little girl looked back at him.

"Beeds." she told him.

Jack suppressed a light laugh, which consequently shook the beads hanging from his beard.

Grace giggled again and clapped her hands then took to looking at Jack's beard and the beads hanging from it.

As Jack watched Grace, Elizabeth was quiet. She was sinking farther and farther away, but she took much hope in the scene of beauty before her, she had made the right decision leaving her daughter to Jack Sparrow, she _knew_ his kind heart… even if it _was_ buried far beneath that hard exterior of a pirate captain, she _knew_ Grace would be safe with him, he _would_ care for her as his own daughter she was sure of it.

"Jack." she finally said, Jack looked up, his eyes growing sober as soon as they reached hers.

"Jack you should go now… there's not much time left." Elizabeth continued, knowing her times was short, her breath was raspy now. "I don't want Grace to be here when.."

Jack lifted his hand and took Elizabeth's in his.

"I'm _not_ leaving you to face the beastie alone Lizzie… _not_ _again_."

Elizabeth smiled gently but tears pricked her eyes as she thought of the painful memory. After a few moment's of staring at Jack sadly she looked to Grace.

"Grace, sweetheart."

Grace looked up.

"Come here Grace… come to mummy."

Grace stood and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Grace it's time for mummy to leave you, daddy is going to take you with him on a ship…"

"Boat?" Grace asked turning to Jack as he stood, then turned back to Elizabeth right away.

"Yes a big boat. Now I need you to be a good little girl and listen to everything he says, _daddy_ will take care of you now." Elizabeth explained gently.

"Mummy?"

"I love you Grace, now be a good strong little girl and go with daddy…" Elizabeth slowed, then whispered the rest. "… _go to freedom_."

Jack eyes stung, he remembered the night he told Elizabeth about the Black Pearl, about how it was _his freedom_, _his life_, it was that night on the rum runner's island… a long time ago.

Elizabeth hugged Grace and kissed her head then sent her into Jack's arms- with much reluctance. Jack picked Grace up with a sudden devoted fatherly air- never seen before in his character. Grace turned back to Elizabeth and spoke softly a reply.

"I wove you mummy."

Elizabeth smiled gently, with a hurt look on her face.

"And I love you."

Jack held Grace for a minute before she wrapped her arms about his neck. Jack watched Elizabeth for a few minutes until her breath grew extremely shallow, he knew it was time. Jack walked to the door and set Grace down- reluctantly himself, he didn't want her here for this, and he was sure Elizabeth didn't want her here either, besides Jack wanted to be alone with Elizabeth once more.

"Your mum and I need a few moments, go'n play. I'll be out in'a bit." Jack told her.

Grace nodded like a good little girl and then walked off into the other rooms of the house. Jack pushed the door closed, to all but a tiny gap. He turned back to Elizabeth there wasn't much time.

"Jack, the chest is under the tree behind the house, I need you to take it and burry it somewhere safe away from everyone." Elizabeth said right away.

Jack went to her side and knelt down again.

He nodded to her request, she was so kind hearted, her last few minutes of life and she was making sure the chest was safe, William was safe. Jack's heart hardened if he ever saw William again he swore he'd…

"I'll hide it in a safe place." Jack promised, banishing those thoughts of harming William.

He didn't care what happened to William now, but he hoped he _never_ saw that man again. Jack put his focus on Elizabeth once again, she needed him and he needed her, Jack would not waste their last moments together criticizing and hating her husband, right now… right here, William Turner didn't exist.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth whispered and closed her eyes softly. Jack took her hand and she squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Jack." her voice whispered. Jack's eyes searched her sad face, she opened her eyes and looked down into his deep brown ones, this time sending the chill through his spine.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Lizzie, what would you'n be.."

"For that day on the ship… for the Kraken.."

Jack's eyes stung.

'_Bloody girl_.' he thought, she was about to die and leave this world, leave everyone behind and she was apologising for that. Jack couldn't believe this, and he couldn't believe how he could love someone this good, this pure.

"I'm sorry Jack, I… I don't know how I.."

Jack moved to his knee's and lifted his hand to her face, wiped the tears from her cheek and lifted her chin into his strong hand.

"Hush Lizzie, tis forgotten, tis _forgiven_. You did what you had to, I understand." he whispered gently then moved up and kissed her cheek gently and moved away from her face quickly so he wouldn't even try to kiss her again.

"I understood you. And if'n I was you I would have done the same to me too." he said although it pained his ego to be saying this.

"I love you Lizzie." He whispered

Elizabeth looked at him, and squeezed his hand as a smile appeared on her lips, barely a ghost of her smiles years ago.

"I have a secret Jack." she whispered and took a breath.

Jack smiled slightly seeing that mimic smile, he remembered her smiles from long ago and felt as if his Lizzie was returning to him, slowly.

"You remember that day we meet, the day Port Royal was attacked and I had fallen into the bay?"

Jack smiled. "The day your precious, _bloody_ navy almost caught Jack Sparrow?"

Lizzie chuckled and with a smirk she faced him. "They weren't _mine_, and they _did_ catch you."

"Only cause I let them luv." he smirked

Lizzie smiled and coughed gently then faced him again.

"You were hit over the head with a bottle." She replied matter-of-factly.

"A minor technicality luv." Jack smiled "But I be interrupting. What about that day?"

"I don't think you care to hear it."

"Oh anything you have to say luv I always be loving to hear." Jack replied with a tantalizing smirk.

Lizzie smiled gently. "That day when you saved me from drowning, that day on the docks… I've loved you ever since."

Jack's eyes softened suddenly at this unexpected expression of affection, he tightened his grasp around Lizzie's hand, and she smiled down at him.

"You cut off my corset." she whispered as if emotion seizing her.

This was when Jack smiled fully, a laugh escaped his lips and his eyes shined. If he had been anywhere but here and Lizzie had been feeling well he would have swung his arms around her and held her tight as he kissed her mercilessly- but not here and not now- for she was merely Lizzie right here and now not Mrs. Turner or the hard hearted Miss Swan who hated pirates- she was a loving woman who liked Jack Sparrow for who he was, a teasing but kind friend. But suddenly Jack heard Elizabeth's breath fall deathly shallow- all his happy thoughts shattered like glass and he studied Elizabeth's face closely with great worry. Her smile was gone and her face was white once again, Jack's smile dissipated once he saw her face and he watched her- all joking aside now.

"Thank you Jack." she whispered again.

Jack waited, his own breath firm… he knew it was coming, her breath was shallow and her hand growing limp. Then all of a sudden her hand shook, and she tightened her grasp on Jack's hand- as hard as she could squeeze she did… Jack sensed it she was _afraid_.

"Jack." She said sounding scared and begging Jack to save her, or merely just looking for him to be there to help her forget her freight.

"I'm here Lizzie… I'm here." he told her softly.

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at Jack, that youthful, dependent sparkle that had filled her happy eyes so many years ago was dead, she looked at him, squeezed his hand again.

"Thank you." she murmured and closed her eyes. "Goodbye Jack Sparrow."

Jack's eyes stung and he held Lizzie's hand firmly in his unable to let go- he didn't want to say goodbye, he didn't' want Lizzie to say goodbye. He didn't want her to leave him or even just leave this world.

This was also usually when he added his title before his name, enforcing the _Captain_ part to everyone who got his name wrong but it never crossed his mind until Lizzie's voice whispered it ever so gently.

"… _Captain_.." she whispered with a tiny smile curling at her lips. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Jack's eyes stung beyond expected, unable to reply but it was only seconds now. Jack's lips parted for words to come forth but no sound was heard he was as if paralyzed to silence. Jack held her hand tight until he felt her go but then he didn't let go. It wasn't until he felt her hand grow cold and perfectly limp in his that he let go. Then Jack stood up and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Goodbye luv." he whispered. Jack turned and walked to the door, he looked around the room, taking it in as a painful memory. He turned and looked at Elizabeth again, she looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful and calm. Jack's eyes stung.

"Goodbye Lizzie." he whispered and turned, walking out of the room and shutting the door securely behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Swann Turner was buried at the small cemetery outside of town. Jack didn't go to the funeral, instead he took Grace to the water's edge, where the Pearl could be seen sitting on the horizon, to the place where Jack had buried the chest the day before. However he did go after, alone when everyone else was gone, and he would keep going-alone. Jack walked the beach as Grace picked up various shells and showed them to Jack, he looked at each one she had handed to him and put them in his pocket for her to play with later. He was quiet all day, he had been quiet ever since Elizabeth died, but Grace was keeping him going she was keeping him occupied and was the only one who seemed to put a smile on his face easily. She was Elizabeth's and would always be Elizabeth's… but she was also _his _now… and Jack valued the thought that _he_ was the one Elizabeth wanted Grace to be with, to be raised by. So Grace became a center point in Jack's life, for Elizabeth… and for himself.

Jack seemed to turn from Pirate Captain to father in one day. After he left Elizabeth's house he went back to the Pearl, with the little girl in tow. All the crew stood and stared in shock as Jack climbed over the edge of the railing with a little girl slung over his shoulder, holding tight to his neck. Only Gibbs had seen and talked to Elizabeth, only he knew about her death at the moment, by Jack's new cargo and the look in his eyes, the shimmer for life in Jack's eyes seemed to have dissipated and Gibbs knew Elizabeth was gone _forever_.

Jack didn't speak to anyone when he got on board he just walked to his cabin, with Grace in his arms, and shut the door firmly behind him. Now he had to figure this out, he had never been around many children, he didn't know what to do with the little girl. He sat her down on his bed and walked to his desk, he went to his chair with a sigh and took off his hat, set it on the desk and laid his coat over his chair then sat down. Jack made a face and looked at Grace, as if studying the little girl, where she sat studying him.

"What are we gonna do with you now luv?" he asked her, but sounded more like he was thinking aloud. "You cant stay here... or."

"No, you should have your own proper room, I don't think you sharing a cabin with a..."

"Papa?" she asked

Jack stared. His hand hanging in mid air and his mouth partially open, his eyes widened and he watched her.

" 'xcuse me?" he asked, the name hadn't hit him until now.

"Papa?" she asked again, her head cocked in an adorable way.

"Would you believe it if..." Jack started.

Grace giggled and slid off the bed, and ran over to Jack, who stared at her, now in front of him, not knowing what to do with the little bubbly girl. She held her arms out to Jack- for him to pick her up, with a huge smile on her face she looked up at him.

"Papa!"

Jack made a small face then extended his arms down to her, he picked her up and dropped her into his lap, where she sat happily. Grace giggled again, hoped up and down twice then looked at Jack's desk and the things on it. Her eyes wide, she reached for Jack's hat right away, Jack smiled hollowly and picked it up, as she couldn't reach it, and plopped it on Grace's little head, it was his favourite too. Her face was almost all hidden with the hat on her head but she was adorable. Jack laughed and tipped the hat back to show off her little giggling face.

"There yah are luv." he smiled, Grace giggled and put her hands to the sides of the hat as if to keep it on her head.

"Hat papa... hat." she smiled to Jack.

Jack smiled back at her.

"Hat." he told her and she smiled.

"Papa's hat."

Jack's smile grew fainter, he wasn't her father, the whelp was... how could he love something so much that came from that whelp who had stolen Elizabeth from him... but that was it, this little girl was more Elizabeth's than the whelp's. This gave Jack a sudden emotional boost, Elizabeth called to Jack to care for her daughter, she could have found William and told him, left him with the responsibility to find a family but no, she called _Jack_... she called _him_. And she had died with Jack, she had been afraid but he had been there for her, he had helped her through those last moments and she had known it, the last words she had spoken was his, Jack's, name. And she had told Jack she had loved him, in her own lovely youthful and independent way.

Jack turned his face back to Grace, she was still watching him with large happy eyes. She lifted her hand to Jack's face and put her little hand on his cheek. Jack's eyes stung with this tender act of affection. His skin shivered under the feel of tiny soft finger's, he had never felt this before.

"Pretty papa." she said softly, as if sensing his feelings.

Jack's eyes shone, but he didn't reply, he couldn't, he gave her a gentle smile then kissed her forehead, just below the hat's brim. Grace smiled and leaned in to Jack, she put her head on his shoulder and sat there. Jack tightened his grasp around her. And from that moment, just with this feeling of this little blond girl laying on him- in his arms- Jack knew his life would never be the same.

Grace fell asleep in Jack's arms that night, and Jack fell asleep holding her tight as he slept in his chair at his desk. Grace laid on Jack with her little head resting on his ever rising chest and Jack had his one hand on Grace's back and the other hanging of the arm of the chair. Jack looked totally peaceful even when his cabin door opened early, and someone slipped in, the next morning he never moved. The interrupter of peaceful serenity walked straight up to Jack and Grace and plucked the little girl from Jack's arms gingerly. Jack, who should have woken up right away, mumbled something under his breath and his eyes flickered in attempt to open but stayed asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack didn't wake until a half hour or so later when he felt cold, he moved his arms over his chest in attempt to finding that precious little package that had fallen asleep on his last night but there was nothing. Jack jumped up and his eyes flew open, he looked around his cabin frantically. Grace was gone! Jack ran to his door flung it open and hurried out into the bright morning sun. His eyes scanned the deck of the ship frantically for the little girl, after his eyes had began to adjust to the sudden light change. Worry, like he had _never_ felt before, seized him. It wasn't until he heard her little laugh that his heart skipped a beat, he turned sharply and looked up at the top deck. Her laugh came from above him. Jack went to the stairs and climbed them quickly, but each step trying to compose himself and calm down.

'_She is fine.'_ he told himself _'She's just fine, she just got up and..'_

When Jack was halfway up the steps he caught sight of her- and sighed deeply- she was standing on a crate at the helm with Gibbs and Marian behind her, pointing things out to her or telling her how to hold the helm or how to spin the wheel. But Grace seemed to have another idea, as soon as Jack was at the top of the steps she spotted him.

"Papa!" She cried jumped up and down, her eyes shinning and smiled ecstatically at Jack.

Gibbs and Marian swung around, their faces shocked at the sight of Jack, and Grace utterly calling Jack, a bachelor Pirate Captain _'papa'. _

"_Jack_?" Marian laughed, surprised and unbelieving.

"I thought we were braving the deep just a moment a..." Gibbs started but Jack stepped forward to Grace, he knelt before her and she showed him what she was doing proudly.

"Look papa, look... I steer!" she smiled proudly at Jack, who smiled back at her.

"Right luv, your steering the Pearl." he replied and Gibbs and Marian stared at the two with shocked faces.

"Are we missing a few logs Jack or did the lass just call you.." Gibbs asked

Jack stood and faced Gibbs and Marian.

"Yes." Jack told him. "Is there a problem Master Gibbs?"

"Not particularly Jack, but you never did spend much time with children, begg'n your pardon but how do you expect to raise a.."

"Have I asked your opinion Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked with wide, sarcastic eyes.

Gibbs stepped back. "No sir."

"Then don't give it, _savvy_?" Jack retorted then turned to Marian abruptly.

"You feel the same way, your captain ain't able to raise a child?"

Marian shut a laugh far inside her, seeing that Jack was deadly serious. So instead she gave him a solemn face.

"Jack, your a _pirate captain_, not a father." Jack sneered at Marian.

"The same was so for other's, what about me own father? A pirate captain he was... and a father." Jack defended turned to Grace picked her up and walked down to the lower deck.

Gibbs and Marian just stood there, until Jack and Grace disappeared they never moved then Gibbs turned to Marian, who was still staring.

"You know _something_ is wrong when the captain _starts_ acting _sensible_." Gibbs said sounding shocked then he turned and went about to find some work, leaving Marian still staring the way Jack went.

Jack didn't leave his cabin until an hour or so later. Grace lead Jack out of his cabin in attempt to show him something she had discovered early that morning. Jack rather reluctant to leave his cabin was dragging his feet as much as possible, but still he managed to maintain a certain air of his swagger as he fitted his hat on his head more securely then was dragged off towards the bow of the Pearl. Grace ran right up to the tip of the bow and stood there, the wind flowing through her hair and blowing at her dress. Jack walked up to Grace slowly, just watching her with a smile on his face and a glint of joy and pride in his eyes. Jack walked up and stopped behind Grace, she turned and looked up at Jack with a brilliant smile on her face. she lifted her hand and pointed to the bow of the ship.

"Lady." she smiled.

Jack looked puzzled for a moment, and looked in the water, half expecting to see someone in the water, but there was no one.

"Pretty lady." she smiled and pointed again.

Jack kneeled down to her level and looked down her arm at where she was pointing, it pointed straight to the bow of the ship, they woman carved into the bow. Jack smiled, his gold teeth shinning in the sun.

"It's a pretty lady papa!"

"Just like your mum." Jack replied. "That's _my_ Swan."

Grace looked at Jack, back to the lady and then to jack again, she had large eyes and a small pleading smile.

"Mummy's the lady?"

Jack gave her a small smile, with a far away look in his eyes.

"I like to 'hink she is." Jack admitted softly. "Watching over us like she always did… and will."

Grace looked at Jack with large eyes, then she looked back to the lady carved into the bow of the Pearl. She leaned back against Jack's shoulder, Jack lifted his arm and put it around her.

"Mummy." she whispered so softly that Jack just caught it, his eyes stung and then he kissed her head and held her tight, looking at the bow of the Pearl, not knowing that they were being watched.

Gibbs and Marian stood on the top deck, Marian gripped the railing as she watched the scene, her knuckles were white. Gibbs stood off to her right, behind her and watching the scene as well.

"We've got to do something Gibbs. This is _not_ Jack Sparrow." Marian said, her eyes glued to the scene of Jack sitting at the bow of the ship with the little girl in his arms.

Gibbs was silent, Marian turned finally and looked at Gibbs, he was still watching Jack but then he looked at the young girl.

"Is there a problem with the captain taking on the lass?" he asked.

"Gibbs where have you been?! We are talking about _Jack Sparrow _here! He doesn't have, or take any responsibility except over the key for the _rum closet_!"

Gibbs chuckled, and Marian shot him a sneer.

"I'm _not_ teasing Gibbs!" Marian exclaimed.

"_I_ don't see any problem with _Jack_ a'taking on _Mrs. Turner's _daughter." Gibbs admitted honestly.

" Well _I_ _do_!" Marian exclaimed and turned away and stormed down the stairs.

Gibbs watched her go until she disappeared under the deck then he looked back at Jack and Grace sitting on the bow of the Pearl.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian stayed below deck the rest of the day, she stayed down and away from Gibbs or Jack or Grace the whole rest of the next day, she avoided the three as much as she could, even looking at Jack and Grace she avoided, but they seemed to be everywhere so is was difficult to stay in hiding. Marian, who usually hated the dirty port, was actually looking forward to their docking at Tortuga that is until Jack told Gibbs that they were to delay the docking at Tortuga until completely necessary, Jack didn't want Grace near any of those filthy pirates who stayed at Tortuga, and he didn't want to show her the world he once knew quite well, he needed to keep her safe, he didn't want Elizabeth's daughter to grow up in the world of a pirate, no matter what.

However, Jack's wish didn't last long, after so many exhausting days of watching Grace as if she were his key to '_wealth and immortality'_, Jack gave into Marian's idea, which had been inflicted in him after a long talk with him one afternoon. Jack would, _inevitably,_ treat Grace as his _own_ child, no matter who the mother was she was his and he would raise her for the life he loved, and lived. Grace _would_ be raised _as a _pirate, and Grace Turner didn't seem like much of a pirate name even with _Sparrow_ added onto the end so, Jack came up with the little girls new name, the one she would grow up under. _Arias_ Grace _Sparrow_. Jack even relented to let Marian take the little girl on times when he needed a rest or when he was too busy with his other duties, Marian had gone from loathing the precious little girl to loving her in a matter of days, besides the once precious little land lover had now become a pirate's child, and every thing about Arias became more appealing each day, because each day Jack bestowed upon her another little tidbit of his pirate knowledge or appearance.

After a few months on the pirate ship the little girl still wore a dress, although now quite rogue looking, her hair was either down or in a tight braid behind her and her face held constant smudges no matter how much Jack tried to keep her clean she always found a way to dirty it again, and her excuse to look like daddy, _to be _a pirate. Jack loved her little intelligent comments like these, he looked forward to her queer replies and always found joy in her talking, even if it kept him up or in trouble.

As the years went on Arias grew, not only in age but in beauty. Although no matter how much anyone told her of her beauty she never listened or showed it off, such shows of a woman's figure, in her experience was done by strumpets in Tortuga and she was not about to look like them. Arias was now sixteen, always dressed in dark blue trousers, a lose shirt and blue-elaborate embroidered vest, and knee high pirate boots, just like Jack.

On Arias' tenth birthday she had receive, possibly her most treasured gift of all time, a dark brown leather Trihat, just the same as Jack's. Arias loved her gift and could always be found wearing it, over her dark purple sash, she wore about her head in the same fashion as Jack, and her long brandy blond hair now held a number of trinkets, of all shapes and sizes. Over the years Jack had bestowed upon his little girl a great many trinkets, all of which adorned her outfit or room. Arias was taught the lesson of pirate colours when very young, when she tried to dress just like Jack, he had smiled but had told her she mustn't dress like dad, she must pick her own colours to go under. When she was young she didn't quite understand and tried to imitate jack in everything but when she grew older, Jack had prompted the start of her outfit in a loving fatherly way. This was done by a ring Jack presented her with, it was a chunky gold ring, very similar to one of his he wore but this one was a large purple stone set in the ring of thick gold. Arias loved it, especially since Jack had taken the time to find a ring such as his, but she also loved the colour which prompted her chose of colour code-roguish but still with beauty and feminineness. So at that moment Arias took on the challenge of picking up different articles of clothing during their travels to assemble the perfect pirate outfit, and even though she was _not_ to dress like her father Arias surprised Jack by throwing in a touch of his style and appearance in the outfit, which turned the outfit like this. A long worn, dark blue military coat, a pair of dark blue trousers and knee high boots, a lose fitted white blouse and dark blue-elaborate embroidered and designed vest, a dark purple sash about her waist with two chunky belts with beautiful carved buckles, a multitude of rings- of almost every shape and colour, four of which were from Jack- a purple stone in a gold band, a emerald green gem in a coppery gold band, a dark red ruby also in a chunky gold band, and a black pearl set in a blackened silver band. Arias also had a small black sash wrapped around her right wrist, many small braids and beads in her long brandy hair, with a bigger braid at the back, keeping most of her hair out of her face- as Jack's did, then another purple sash about her head and then her Trihat on top, but then not to mention the dab of Kohl around each eye-one of Jack's trademarks, which Arias loved.

All Jack did was smile when Arias came out onto the deck, in her newly assembled outfit. He stood on the top deck with Gibbs as she walked out, caught sight of him and waved then spun around for him to see the whole outfit. Jack waved back to her with a smile. But then turned back to Gibbs who was watching Jack carefully.

"The lass is growing up fast on you Jack." he smiled.

Jack nodded sadly and turned back to watching Arias, who was getting a few friendly whistles from those around the ship who saw her, looking radiant and happy in her new outfit, finally she looked like the pirate she had always wanted to be.

"Aye Gibbs my friend." Jack replied gently. " I can barely look her in the eye now without seeing 'Lizabeth 'stead of her."

Gibbs sighed and watched his captain looking out at sea now, the rest of the world blurring away behind him, as he walked to the edge of the deck. Gibbs walked up a few steps behind and stood against it as well, watching the calm sea with his captain.

"Miss Elizabeth would be proud of you Jack." Gibbs offered gently to his old friend.

"And there's always that bloody '_would'_ in there." Jack mumbled, his dark chocolate eyes catching the beams of sun and shinning.

"She _is_ proud of you Jack, don't think she ain't, I only be saying would cause she cant tell you to…"

Jack turned to Gibbs, with a blank look but his eyes looking hurt.

"… and I best be going and taking the helm." Gibbs said moving a little ways away from Jack's side, Gibbs didn't want to say Elizabeth was gone _not again_-Jack knew it too well.

"Be kind to yourself Jack, at least you have the lass." Gibbs said softly as he turned and walked to the helm.

Jack sighed and looked back out to sea, Gibbs was right. At least he had that last piece of Elizabeth. And it was on that happy thought that Jack spied a ship closing in on the horizon. A dark silhouette of a ship, a queer feeling seized Jack suddenly.

"I've seen that ghostly figure before." Jack murmured as he took out his spyglass and lifting it to his right eye. The ship was magnified by the spyglass and although still afar off, to afar to see clearly enough to identify, however Jack knew that ship. A shiver claimed his spine and he shut his spyglass swiftly, then turned sharply to the deck.

"Bloody Bugger." He cursed. "Bloody eunuch, _bloody locker_."

Jack turned sharply again to the helm. "Mr. Gibbs send Arias to the cabin and seal her up tight, make sure there's no rum inside."

Gibbs gave a small chuckle, last time Jack had Arias locked up in the cabin there had been rum inside and Jack wasn't too pleased with the outcome of that rum, for it was less for him. However something in the tone of Jack's voice also banished the smile from his face as well.

"Somethin' wrong Captain?" Gibbs ventured stepping toward shim as he came his way.

Jack was about to open his mouth when Marty broke the silence.

"A ship! On the horizon, west and coming in on us."

Gibbs gave a questioning look to Jack, as if he didn't get it.

Jack fixed him with an unhappy look and his dark eyes were filled with disgust- which only meant one thing, no two. First there was no more rum, that wasn't it, they had just filled there rum locker from a Spanish galleon a few days ago and second… William- besides a ship had just been spotted. Gibbs went grey- _William_.

"Batten down the hatches and clear the deck, we be having a little visit from the un-dead locker lord."


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs' grey face went completely serious- there was no doubt now Jack had just confirmed it- William Turner was coming back. He turned sharply and called to Arias as well as all those not working shifts to go below. Jack walked to the edge of the deck and watched the ship approach then swaggered over to the helm and took his black wheel gingerly below his weathered hands. He closed his eyes momentarily as he ran his hands along the soft wood and murmured a few words to compose himself, as well as try and bury his anger as well as sudden worry about Will seeing Arias and possibly Elizabeth in her, as Jack did all the time.

"… drink me hardies yo ho." Jack suppressed a smile. He loved that song, and he loved those memories attached to that song. Jack turned back to the west and looked at that black silhouette, a smirk crossed his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"_I doubt you've came all this way to say 'ello… but I don't care who you are or where you'n came from, your not welcome on me ship. Not now, not ever."_ Jack rubbed the helm under his palm and set his eyes on the horizon, waiting.

The Flying Dutchman was beside them swiftly by the next half hour, a plank was thrown across and just a William proceeded to cross it Jack cut him off by swaggering up to the plank and standing firmly on the deck before William. Jack's face was stern. William's was somewhat surprised.

"What can I do fer yah William?" Jack asked, not moving from his spot at the end of the plank, William standing over the open water with two crew mates behind him.

"Jack, how are you?" William asked kindly.

"Been better." Jack stared at him hard.

"I was hoping we could talk." William said as he cleared his throat and looked around the Pearl's deck, as if meaning in Jack's cabin.

"Fine with me." Jack replied but didn't move.

William waited then cleared his throat again. "I was hoping we could talk in _private_."

"I've got lots of work to do." Jack replied coldly.

"Please Jack." William begged "I've been looking for you for seven years."

"Pity you wasted your time." Jack retorted and turned, loosening the tie ropes between the ships. "Now if you'll excuse me we have a late appointment with some Spanish Galleons."

"Elizabeth's dead."

Jack stopped, memories returning like a violent dream. Jack blinked to banish those painful visions, the sound of Elizabeth's shallow breath's-every time this happened he had Marian take Arias below, away from him for the day and Jack would drink till he was sick, to dull the emotion. Jack turned and looked at Will, tears pricking the man's eyes, Jack sighed.

"Very well, but on your ship." Jack finally said.

William looked relieved but puzzled as well.

"I'll be there ina bit." Jack said and William nodded, turned and went back to his ship. Jack left the railing and walked to his cabin, shut the door hard and headed straight for his rum bottle on the table and took a good long swig.

"Papa."

Jack nearly spit out the rum, he turned sharply and saw Arias standing half behind the door connecting their cabin's. Jack wiped his mouth with his sleeve and motioned for her to come in. She did and shut the door softly behind her. She walked over to Jack's desk and stood before it as he stood behind it, facing the window and taking another swig of rum.

"Why do I have to stay locked up in my cabin." she asked gently.

"Tis safer." Jack replied

Arias nodded, she knew not to question Jack and she never did, he knew what was best for her and she always listened… best she could.

"Who is that man outside?" she asked after a moment and Jack lowered the bottle from his lips slowly, without even drinking a drop.

He turned to Arias and looked at her, his deep eyes meeting her dark hazel ones. She brushed a strand of golden rum brown hair off her face and stood their waiting- she was never told the truth or how things really happened all she knew was this. Jack Sparrow was her _true_ father, without question, and her mother had died when she was very young of a harsh sickness, she knew that Jack had done everything he could for her mother and that a part of him had died along with her. However in Jack's stories there was always something left out… William Turner.

"An old acquaintance. A poor old damned captain." Jack replied a touch a bitterness in his voice.

"What's happened to him? Why hasn't he meet up with us before?"

"Luck was on our side." Jack replied.

"He looked so sad, what happened?"

Jack stopped and looked about the room, his eyes resting upon his partially open closest and the dress hanging inside. After Jack left Elizabeth's home with Grace and got her back onto the Pearl he had gone back to the island and back to Elizabeth's home. He had, yes, gone through Elizabeth's things and packed up a few things of hers for her daughter, some jewellery and trinkets that were Elizabeth's that should be left to her daughter. After Jack had rounded up those things for Grace he had taken one of Elizabeth's dress's, a small book next to her bed with various flowers pressed inside and her ebony in crested compass- the complete match to Jack's only this one worked as it should, as well as pointed to Jack's. Yes it was sentimental and rather odd but these were the things that Jack kept to remind him of Elizabeth and these things he kept hidden away for himself. So that when he needed to he could run his hands over the fabric of the dress or ran his finger's over the pages of the book or stroke the lid of the compass and think of Elizabeth's hand's doing the same thing so many years ago.

"Papa?"

Jack closed his eyes and shook away those thoughts then opened them again and looked at _his_ daughter.

"He was gone for a very long time. When he returned he found the world a very different place." Jack replied, this reply shocking him as very intellectual.

"I'm going over to his ship for a spot of rum and talk." Jack said fixed his hat on his head and walked to the door, rum bottle in hand." You stay inside the cabin and don't be a'leaveing the ship no matter what, savvy?"

Arias sighed, at least she wasn't _locked_ in.

"Savvy." she replied half heartedly.

Jack opened the door and gave her a smile. "And don't touch my rum."

Arias smiled back beautifully.

"Don't fret, I'll swear." she laughed with a Jack-like sly smirk and mocked blowing him a kiss. Jack laughed.

"Pirate." he chuckled as he left the cabin shutting the door firmly behind him.

That was Jack's last smile of the day. He arrived back on the Pearl late and wanting another full bottle of rum, vicious memories returning full force with his talk with William. However Jack had nothing to be worried about. He had heard William's full story and had nothing to worry about, Grace was not mentioned- well only briefly but it was in Jack's favour. William had gone to the island on the respected day, seven years ago to find out that his wife and her child had died seven years before. William had been heartbroken and gone to her grave, spent a good part of the day at the foot of Elizabeth's grave and spent the rest of the day listening to Mandy's report of what had happened. That was where Jack came into the story. The woman who was now living in Elizabeth's old house, and shown William her grave told him about a rumour of the queer pirate who had come to visit his wife on the day of her death and who could be found lurking around the graveyard like a shadow at each sunrise and sunset. Jack scoffed at this but made a mental note, when ever he went to visit Elizabeth-at least once a year on the day of her death- he must be more inconspicuous. Anyway once William heard this and the description of the pirate, even thought it differed with each person, each had a somewhat resemblance to Jack, so William set off to find Jack and get some answers, he had been searching for Jack for seven years none stop.

Jack had told William exactly what he thought he wanted to know right off, and quite bitterly- where the heart was hidden.

"If your wanting to know the location of your precious heart 'lizabeth had me hide the blood thing somewhere safe. So don't be losing your fishy head 'tis safe on that accursed island. I'll even draw you a little map if it takes your fancy." Jack blurted out before William could speck as they sat in William's cabin at the desk, rum out in front of them-for Jack… mostly.

"Jack you thought I sailed across the sea for seven years, looking for you so I knew where to find the heart?" William asked, apparently outraged.

"Ugh… yah." Jack replied with an unhappy smirk and nod.

William shook his head and gripped the rum bottle's neck tightly with his right hand.

"_Elizabeth_ Jack." William murmured "That's why I came."

"I cant bring her back mate, so why come to me?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair "And even if I could, you still think you'd come to me?"

William dismissed the question, he knew Jack's meaning, that jealousy that had always been there all those years. Ever since their first brawl with the un-dead pirates and Barbossa, when William's first pang of betrayal was felt concerning Jack and Elizabeth. Of course it had only gotten worse when he had watched Elizabeth kiss Jack on that day of the Kraken taking The Black Pearl down to the depths, then again after. As they spent their time looking for Jack, Elizabeth had been distant and, as William saw it, thinking and mourning Jack-wishing he was back with them. Even thought William had been the one to marry Elizabeth he had always had a horrible feeling of competition with Jack for Elizabeth's love, he had always felt that Elizabeth, no matter how she tried to hide it- loved Jack in a way different and deeper more sincere and meaningful way than how she loved him.

"Did you see her that day?" William asked "Were you there when she died as everyone said?"

Jack took a swig of rum and faced William with serious and angry brown eyes. "Aye."

Jack felt it best to finish this conversation with as many words as he could leave out, the less the better he thought.

"What happened?"

"Don't know. When I got there she was sick and not hardly the 'lizabeth I knew. I wasn't there an hour before she left the world."

"You don't know why she died." William asked sounding somewhat desperate for answers, or maybe it was emotion.

"She said she wasn't strong enough and that birthing the wee babe near killed 'er." Jack replied rather harshly- more than he intended.

William was silent for a few moments then asked silently.

"Did you see the baby?"

"No." Jack lied

William lowered his gaze to the table and stared at it for a couple silent minutes. Jack kept his eyes off of William and looked at his rum or at the floor, anywhere but at William.

"Did she say anything else when you saw her?" William asked

Jack swished his rum around in the bottle, she had said a great many things but as Jack remembered and which struck him now was besides moving the heart Elizabeth hadn't even mentioned William. She hadn't talked about him, told Jack things to tell him if he ever were to see him again or even spoke his name. Those last minutes had been for Elizabeth and Jack and no one else, it had been their time, something they had sorely lacked in their life previous, something they both wished they had had.

"All she said when she saw me was where the heart was and then to hide it in a safe place. She told me she was sick and 'bout to die. Then there wasn't much time after that." Jack fibbed.

William looked out the window silently.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help mate." Jack offered, more gently than he had expected.

"No. I didn't expect anything but to thank you." William replied.

Jack looked surprised and well really shocked at these words coming from William.

"I had a feeling you were there, ever since they mentioned someone being there I knew it was you. And I want to thank you for being there that day. I don't know how you knew or got there in time, but thank you for being there for her." William continued, however Jack could sense that it was extremely hard for him say that- to admit he was thankful towards Jack. Jack also sensed a hidden bitterness.

Jack stood up, his rum in hand and his hat on his head he walked towards the door. He clenched his jaw and looked back to William who was still sitting behind the desk, facing towards the window.

"Take care of yourself William."

Will nodded "You too Jack."

Jack turned and left the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind him and walking out into the bright sunlight. Jack walked straight for the plank across the ships and across it.


	11. Chapter 11

Once on the Pearl's deck he felt a touch better. Gibbs was at his side momentarily. Jack didn't waste a minute.

"Prepare to set sail Master Gibbs." Jack said as the two men walked across the deck swiftly and up the stairs to the top deck, and helm.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs ventured

"Anywhere but here." Jack replied honestly

Gibbs was silent for a moment or two. "The crew has been working endlessly for months now and are hoping for a tad of rum and company. A few have…"

"Tortuga?' Jack asked.

Gibbs nodded slowly "Tortuga."

"Good enough, hoist anchor and draw in the ropes and dispose of the gang plank." Jack ordered

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said happily and started off.

"And bring me Arias." Jack called after him, Gibbs turned and nodded- a slight smile on his face.

"Aye captain."

There was no way Jack would leave this accursed ship's side unless Arias was at his. He wasn't going to take any chances. She was by his side where he could keep watch over her and keep her protected. There was no way Jack would have Arias somehow end up on The Flying Dutchman, under no reason was she to go on that bloody ship. In a few moment's Arias came gliding up the stairs to Jack's right. Once he saw her he called to draw in the tie ropes, no worries now. Arias watched the huge ship beside them-well actually not very much bigger than the Pearl only more menacing.

"What ship is that?" Arias asked softly.

Jack kept his eyes ahead on the horizon.

"That's The Flying Dutchman." Jack said, his voice saying the name with a touch of importance to the name, a sense of remembrance and inner hate.

"What's so special about that ship?" Arias asked quietly. She always loved talking with Jack when no one else was in their conversations, when it was just them saying the things they wanted, not worrying about other's hearing.

Jack turned to her, his eyes glowed as he watched her but there was no smiled on his face as there usually was.

"You've heard the stories about Davy Jones locker 'ave you?" Jack asked, Arias nodded. "That be 'is ship…. The Flying Dutchman."

Arias looked shocked. "He's not…?"

"No, the bloody fish is long dead. But the new captain tis the same. Ruler of the depths, un-dead, controller of the locker and captain of that accursed ship." Jack explained. "Truly, he ain't much better from that bloody fish."

Arias leaned into Jack, he put his arm around her and she put her arm around his back and they stood there in a half-hug, Jack steering the Pearl away from The Flying Dutchman and Arias gently stroking the black wood of the helm as she leaned into Jack's strong embrace. Her nose filled with his sent, the smell of her father, the smell she loved-salt water, sun, perspiration, rum and spices. This was _his_ sent, and she loved it.

"What ever ship it is.." Arias said gently. "… It's not a special as the Pearl."

Jack smiled gently and then kissed her hair.

"Nothing tis ever as special as The Pearl." he murmured "It's…"

"Freedom."

Jack breathed deep, he had sworn it was Elizabeth's voice who had spoken that instead of her daughter. Arias sounded so much like her mother these days. But Jack smiled, Aria would have been exactly what he would have wished for if he had children. She would have been what he and Elizabeth had if they had married instead of her and William. They would have had little pirates just like Arias, a whole bunch of little pirates. Jack's smile grew brighter as he thought of this- if he could have done it better he would have done it that way. He would have gone to Port Royal much sooner and swept Elizabeth off her feet, shown her the world and the sea, taken her anywhere she wanted to go and taken her to see anything she would have wanted to see and she would fall in hopelessly love with him and they would live out the rest of their lives happily on the Pearl with dozens of children. However jack went back to reality- at least he had one child- at least he had Arias, the love of his life nowadays. The only person alive he loved more than life, the sea or the Pearl.

"It sure is." he whispered.

Arias snuggled into Jack more. Finally they were drawing away from the Dutchman. Jack turned to take one last look at the ship. When he did his eyes immediately fell onto William standing by the mast watching him-probably wondering about the amazingly young girl on Jack's arm no doubt. Jack smiled-rather coolly- and nodded to him, giving him a little salute then turning back to look at the horizon.

The past was behind him now, and he could again focus on the present as he had always done before. The ship started to sway gently in the open wind. Jack stood, swaying gently with the movement of the ship, at the helm still holding onto Arias as she stood in his strong embrace-unmoving. Jack heard her begin to murmur but it was a moment before he made out her words.

"… yho ho, yho ho a pirates life for me…" she chanted in a whisper.

In spite of himself Jack smiled, genuinely- his favourite song. He mouthed the words along as she continued to sing softly.

"… shifts and sails and really bad eggs…" She snuggled into Jack more before she continued.

Jack's eyes shone brilliantly- somehow that shine for loving life finding it's rightful place in the feared pirate captain's eyes. A smirk appeared on his face, his eyes locked with the horizon.

"… drink up me hearties, yho ho."


End file.
